Visite nocturne
by kalid1983
Summary: OS d'anniversaire de ma p'tite Vivi. Thème : un weechester


**VISITE NOCTURNE**

Par une nuit sans lune, une de ces froides nuits d'hiver où il fait bon de rester bien au chaud à l'intérieur, le silence avait envahi le petit chalet perdu en pleine forêt. Tout était calme, trop calme. Pas un bruit ne filtrait, comme si toute vie avait disparu. Toute ? Pas tout à fait. Il y avait ces pas qui semblaient glisser sur le sol. Des pas presque imperceptibles, sauf pour l'oreille aguerrie.

La porte grinça légèrement, laissant apparaître une silhouette dans l'embrasure. Presque instinctivement, sa main glissa sous l'oreiller, caressant du bout des doigts l'objet froid et métallique. Il était fin prêt à accueillir le mystérieux visiteur. Il le sentit hésitant, s'arrêtant à quelques pas du lit, la respiration difficile. Pouvait-il avoir… peur ? Etrange… Etrange et en même temps, ça semblait inévitable. Sa famille avait une sacrée réputation.

Il le laissa approcher, enroulant ses doigts d'autant plus fermement autour de son arme, tout en faisant semblant d'être endormi. La technique du félin, ça marchait à tous les coups. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer l'effet de surprise avant de bondir sur l'ennemi. Une main vissée sur le poignard bien caché sous son oreiller, l'autre posée machinalement près de la table de nuit, il mit son plan à exécution. D'un geste vif, il pressa sur le bouton, se retourna près à l'attaque et là… son cœur manqua un battement. Il pâlit.

« Sammy… »

Devant lui se tenait son petit frère, hagard, les yeux humides.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! J'ai failli te… »

Rien que l'idée qu'il aurait pu lui faire du mal le rendait malade. Son frère, son petit frère, son Sammy avait failli y passer. Ils étaient entourés d'un monde qui ne pardonnait pas et Sam était si innocent !... Non, il n'avait pas le droit de briser ses certitudes… Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Une petite voix le tira de ses pensées.

« Dean… ? Deanie… ? »

Le principal intéressé releva la tête pour faire face au Sammy et à son arme fatale. Un regard à vous en déchirer l'âme et le cœur. Des lèvres tremblotantes. Les larmes au bord des yeux. Un regard à vous rendre presque instantanément coupable. Et pour couronner le tout, la phrase qui tue…

« T-T'es fâché ? »

Dean le fixa d'un air ahuri et son visage se radoucit.

« Non. Bien sûr que non, Sammy. Pourquoi je serais fâché ? »

« T'as crié, alors j'ai… » (d'une voix timide et hésitante)

« Ssshh ! Viens par là ! »

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de son grand frère.

« Je n'étais pas fâché, tu sais… J'avais juste peur… »

« Peur… ? » (regard interrogateur)

« Oui Sammy, j'avais peur de t'avoir fait du mal »

« Mais tu n'as rien fait. T'es mon grand frère… mon Deanie… »

Le principal intéressé lui porta un regard attendri avant de reprendre.

« Pas intentionnellement, mais j'aurais pu te faire mal… Et tu ne le veux pas, hmm ? »

Signe de tête négatif, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Je… Je… Je voulais pas… »

Reniflements entrecoupés de sanglots.

« Ssshh, c'est rien Sammy… Mais la prochaine fois, appelle-moi. D'accord ? »

« D-D'accord… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put articuler avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Sammy !... Sammy… Sammy, quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi !... » (en lui frottant le dos pour l'apaiser)

Le jeune garçon leva ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers son grand frère sans ajouter un mot. Juste des sanglots plus ou moins étouffés.

« Tu ne veux rien dire à ton grand frère préféré ? »

Aucun changement notable de comportement. Dean se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et opta pour une méthode beaucoup plus diplomatique. Il sourit à son frère et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu paries que je vais deviner ? »

Sam releva la tête et fixa son frère d'un air bizarre. Au moins, il avait toute son attention.

« Tu crois que j'peux deviner ? Après tout, j'suis pas Super Dean pour rien… Hein, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? On va essayer ? »

Devant des yeux tout ronds, il continua sur sa lancée.

« Allons, voyons voir… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te mettre dans des états pareils… Ah, j'y suis ! La jeune Vivi a refusé tes avances ! »

Au doux prénom de la fillette, Sammy écarquilla tout grand ses yeux et secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il fallut à Dean toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas éclater de rire devant les gestes frénétiques de son petit frère. Et ce regard… Mon Dieu, ce regard !... Etait-ce de la peur ? Il fallait savoir que ce n'était pas Sam qui poursuivait la jeune fille de ses assiduités… mais bien l'inverse. Pauvre Sammy ! Et pauvre Vivi qui s'acharnait ! Dean se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre. Les regarder courir tout deux avait été l'un des meilleurs moments de son existence. L'un cherchait à conquérir un baiser de son prince. L'autre tentait désespérément de fuir… En bref, Sammy en était sorti traumatisé.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas ça ? » (sourire en coin)

Hochement de tête.

« Donc c'est pas Vivi… »

Il savoura encore quelques instants ce regard terrifié avant de se reprendre.

« Donc si c'est pas Vivi… Papa peut-être ? Laisse-moi deviner… Il a encore oublié… Il a encore oublié Didou… C'est ça ? »

Sam déglutit et son regard balaya nerveusement la pièce à la recherche du précieux objet. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il vit une oreille dépasser des couvertures. Didou… Ce Didou… C'était toute une histoire… l'histoire de toute une vie. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un mauvais croisement entre une peluche et un tas de chiffons, mais c'était tout l'univers de Sammy. Un ami, un confident, une éternelle machine à câlins. Qu'importe que le fameux Didou viole toutes les lois d'hygiène et de sécurité du pays. Brûlé. Mité. Déchiqueté. Gorgé de poussière et de Dieu seul savait quoi d'autre. En somme, une bombe à retardement.

Leur père avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de s'en débarrasser… Il l'avait malencontreusement jeté à la poubelle. Il l'avait distraitement oublié dans une de leurs nombreuses chambres de motel. Il avait même tenté la voie diplomatique, expliquant à Sammy que Didou devait partir pour un monde meilleur. Ce à quoi il avait répondu que lui aussi voulait aller avec lui. S'en était suivi une crise de larmes. Les nerfs de John avaient lâché Didou était resté. Malheureusement.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Didou… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir et soudain son visage s'illumina.

« J'y suis ! Tu fais cette tête à cause du dernier cookie que j'ai pris dans la boîte. Que veux-tu ? C'est le ventre qui a parlé. Je n'ai rien pu faire. » (en caressant son petit ventre)

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, mais il s'estompa bien vite quand il croisa le regard choqué de son petit frère. _Et merde ! Il n'était pas au courant._

« Ecoute Sammy, je ne voulais pas… C'est pas ce que tu crois… Je ne pensais pas à mal… Si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi, je… »

« C'est pas ça… »

« Pardon ? »

« M'en fiche du cookie. Tu les adores et pour une fois que tu pouvais en profiter… »

« Alors tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Fâché ? Pourquoi ça ? T'es mon grand frère… Peux pas être fâché avec toi… »

« Mais alors pourquoi…? »

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… » (d'un air tout malheureux, presque honteux)

« Oh ! Et tu veux en parler ? »

Le principal intéressé secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu veux rester avec moi ? »

Sam leva les yeux vers son frère, un regard mi-déchirant mi-suppliant, un regard auquel on ne pouvait décemment résister. Dean ouvrit son lit et lui fit signe de s'installer. Sam ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'exécuta, non sans avoir au préalable posé une dernière requête.

« Dean… »

« Mmmh ? »

« Raconte-moi une histoire !... »

« A cette heure ? Il est déjà tard, Sammy. Il faut dormir maintenant… »

« S'te plaaaaaîîîît ! » (avec ce regard 100 % Sammy qui lui allait si bien)

Dean capitula en soupirant.

« Ok. Mais une courte alors… »

« Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Une histoire ! » (en se retournant dans le lit)

« Il était une fois un petit garçon nommé Sammy Winchester qui vivait heureux avec sa famille. Il n'avait plus de maman mais il n'était pas triste, car il savait qu'elle était un ange et qu'elle veillait sur eux. Sammy voyageait avec son frère et son papa dans la plus chouette des voitures. Chaque jour apportait son lot d'aventures. Il découvrait de nouveaux paysages. Il se faisait de nouveaux amis. Il vivait dans le meilleur des mondes. Pas de larmes, pas de tristesse, juste la joie d'être ensemble, d'être une famille, même si elle était partagée entre la Terre et le Paradis. Oh oui, c'était le meilleur des mondes… »

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère. Il s'était endormi comme un bienheureux, comme si la présence de son frère suffisait à elle seule à le protéger. Dean lui passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux.

_Je ferai que seul ce monde existe pour toi, aussi longtemps que possible, toute la vie s'il le faut…_

Il rabattit les couvertures sur son frère et lui avant d'éteindre la lumière.


End file.
